


Dear Blog, chronicles of a sane person

by Naie_Black



Category: Glee
Genre: Elliot is the only sane person, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, New York, Other, and giving sound advice, and he deals with all the crazy, by keeping a blog, fuck Lima, jealous!Blaine, voiceofreason!Elliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naie_Black/pseuds/Naie_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I go on with my story, let me just say this: Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and all their friends are amazing people. They're good, they're kind, and they are incredibly talented. With that being said, they are all fucking crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Blog, chronicles of a sane person

**Author's Note:**

> Because Elliot is the voice of reason and I just wanted him to have the spotlight.

Dear blog,

I feel a bit ridikulus writing this, mainly because it feels pretentious to write a dairy and make it public, like people actually read this? Who cares about a stranger's problems? Anyway, I first thought about keeping a blog when I joined my first band for documentation purposes (myfuturewikipediapage). But as a got to know the members of my band in a more personal level, I just knew I had to write this down.   
Before I go on with my story, let me just say this: Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and all their friends are amazing people. They're good, they're kind, and they are incredibly talented. With that being said, they are all fucking crazy. They are seriously the most intense people I've ever met, for every ounce of talent they posses, they have twice the insanity. I guess that what they say is right, all the great ones are crazy.

So I guess I should start at the beginning. The day I auditioned for the band.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, comments and subscribe:D


End file.
